


frat boy in the streets, your bitch in the sheets.

by spooky (spookyscult)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Mommy Kink, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscult/pseuds/spooky
Summary: frat boy !johnny subs for ten
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	frat boy in the streets, your bitch in the sheets.

johnny was your typical frat boy. plays soccer every weekend, gets blackout drunk every day of the week and wears those stupid red jerseys to every party he attends to. not to mention his toxic attitude towards people, but somehow, he was a pretty big deal in campus.

from his down to earth confidence to his looks that made girls make heart eyes whenever he walked into a room, people assumed johnny was your typical hetero dominant in the bedroom

maybe not in this case, though.

here he was, the infamous well-known frat boy johnny suh, whining on the floor of ten lees apartment, wearing only a pair of pink panties and striped thigh highs that hugged his legs tightly. 

it all started as a one night stand type of thing - an experiment even. after a long night of back to back flirting and public makeout sessions johnny took ten back to his apartment - too pissed out of his mind to realize the younger was topping him. johnny brushed it off the next day, until he realised how much he needed ten. no matter how many girls johnny would fuck he would never feel pleasure like he felt with ten. it would always come back to him. johnny would make call after call to the younger - begging him to come round and give him what he needed. he was addicted to say the least. 

johhny was now sat between tens legs, burying his face into his crotch needily as he whined. 

“mommy..mommy please” he looked up with teary eyes. johnnys grip on tens thighs tightened as he rubbed himself on the younger.

ten leaned down and grabbed the elder by his chin, voice low, “but sweetheart, you were being such a brat earlier.” he smirked as he watched johnnys face go dumb. the boy falling deeper and more submissive in his headspace. 

johnny whimpered as tears started falling from his face, whining as he lightly grinded on tens leg. “m-mommy please ,,baby can make mommy feel good” the younger sniffled, “wan be mommy’s toy, mommy’s good baby.”

the younger cooed at johnnys begging, humming. “get on my lap then, princess. mommy’s gonna make you feel good baby.” 

the younger blushed as he sat himself on tens lap, shaking his ass cutely, giggling. he was so gone. “look at my pretty baby, so small, the smallest baby ever” ten cooed, placing a warm kiss on johnnys lips. the younger pulled away, emitting a whine from baby. johnny gasped as he felt ten pull his panties down, gasping and burying his head in tens shoulder in exposure. 

“such a pretty hole hm? all mine” ten whispered as he slapped the elders ass. johnny let out a mewl as ten circled his rim, causing the poor boy to sauirm in his lap.  
“what if all your friends saw you like this hm?you’re such a mess and all I’ve done is touch your little hole, it’s so cute johnny, I bet you’d want your friends to fuck you too, isn’t that right?.” he moaned.

johnny was a mess at this point, cheeks fully red in embarrassment and tears streaming down his face as tens fingers moved into him - too stimulated to answer. he let out a few light little moans “mngn~ no m-mommy, just wan’ y-you, jus’ mommy” he wailed as he buried his head back into tens neck.

he smiled in content. “good, that’s my good baby hm? all mine, just my little fuck toy to make me feel good, right?.” johnny nodded as he squirmed, feeling tens slender fingers slip out of him. he whined as he brung his ass down, desperately trying to get something inside of him. 

“fuck baby,” he growled. “you’re so wet already, just like a girl.” johnny just giggled as he touched his small, wet cock, moaning lighly. ten looked at him with so much love as he watched him fall deep into subspace. “mommy, mommy ‘m ready~”

ten kissed him softly before placing the elder on the bed, feeling up his thighs, showering the elder in praises.  
“gonna enter you now baby, gonna make baby feel so good that he won’t be able to walk for a week”

johnny shivered as felt ten enter him, soft cries falling out of his mouth unconsciously. a yelp came out of him as he felt ten completely bottom out inside of him, eyeing the bulge that moves in and out of his stomach.

“muh-momm ngh!~” johnny cried out, trying to close his thighs in stimulation. “I’m gonna fill you up so good youngho-ssi, gonna have you leaking with my cum baby, gonna get you pregnant” ten moaned. johnny bit his lip, head fuzzy with pleasure as he touched his little cock, groaning as he felt himself about to cum.  
ten quickly grabbed the others wrist before bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. “remember baby, you only get to cum when mommy does, yeah?” he smiled, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

johnny started crying at this. full blown tears drenched his face as he kicked his socked feet, trying not to cum for his mommy. ten had started to pick up his pace, starting to feel his release. after a few sloppy thrusts and broken moans ten filled johnny up, causing the elder to gasp surprisedly and squirt all over himself. 

johnny blushed as he felt a worn out ten lay beside him, pulling him towards him. ten started to thread his hands through the subs hair as the other kissed lightly at his neck. “‘m thank you mommy, made me feel so full and good~” johnny whimpered as he crawled up next to ten. “I know sweetheart, you made mommy feel so good too, mommy’s good little boy hm?” 

“mmh~” he blushed. “‘m love you mommy” the other giggled shyly, deep in headspace.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
